Power Rangers Fantasy Force
Power Rangers Fantasy Force is an unofficial series to the Power Rangers franchise and one of the unofficial Power Rangers series overall. It is a fantasy themed series to the franchise and is based on fairytales and myths. Plot 5 kids who go to a prep school discover a secret chamber in a library. They find the great Desmond Cambridge who went under a spell after the great big battle in a medieval fortress. There, the kids find books about fairytales, myths, and magical creatures that have heroic traits and abilities. The 5 kids will have to defend against the Evil Queen, her Magic Mirror, and her troops that cast evil spells. Together, the 5 brave heroes become the Power Rangers Fantasy Force. Characters Power Rangers Extra Rangers Allies * Thumbelina - The main creature from the fairytale Thumbelina. She is a small fairy from the flower garden that can communicate to her human friends by telling a story of where the Evil Queen plots revenge. * Old King Cole - The main character from his nursery rhyme Old King Cole. He is the ruler of the fairytale world and help makes a change through protection. * The Good Fairy - The Dark Fairy's twin sister who uses good magic instead of evil. She was on her own adventure when the Evil Queen puts her sister under a spell and became one of her minions. * The Gingerbread Man - He is a cookie character that lives in a gingerbread house that the Muffin Man made for him. * Pinocchio - A young boy made of wood who sometimes grows his nose because he wasn't telling the truth. Civilians * Mr. Martin - An English teacher at Udon Prep. Sometimes he writes his own stories that inspire mythical creatures. * Mary Anne Newman - Rochelle's single lesbian mother. * Stella Funicello - Mary Anne's girlfriend and Rochelle's soon-to-be stepmother. * Isaac Funicello - Stella's son and Rochelle's future stepbrother. * Kathy - The popular girl at school. * Tony - Darien's rival at school saying that he's better than him. * Jillian Holzhauer - Jackson's younger sister. * Nadine - Amir's girlfriend. Villains * Evil Queen - The main antagonist and the queen of evil from the fairytale Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs. The Evil Queen is a sinister and an evil sorceress who plots evil spells across the fantasy universe. She is wanting to destroy the Power Rangers and create a new type of monster using her evil magic. * The Magic Mirror - The Evil Queen's 2nd in command and tells who's the most heroic and evil of them all. He is also from the fairytale, Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs. The Magic Mirror helps the Evil Queen cast her spells to any person or object. * Mr. Troll - A grumpy troll from The Three Billy Goats Gruff. Mr. Troll is a villain who helps out the Evil Queen to destroy the Power Rangers and casts the spells on either one of them. * Dark Fairy - An evil fairy from Sleeping Beauty. The Dark Fairy is a gothic like fairy who casts the spells on the rangers. She also makes monsters grow with her Dark Staff. The Dark Fairy also crashes to parties where she's not invited to. * Big Bad Wolf - The darkest character and is from The Three Little Pigs ''and ''Little Red Riding Hood. The Big Bad Wolf is a wolf who tries to get rid of the Power Rangers with his dark ablities. He also blows objects down with his extreme breath. Arsenal Transformation Devices * Fantasy Book Morphers Zords Category:Article stubs Category:Power Ranger Category:Series